This invention relates to evacuation systems for buildings and other premises, and more particularly to an evacuation system which employs visual and audio means to direct occupants to a safe location depending on threat location, weather and other conditions.
Historically, evacuation systems and methods used for premises, such as those typically used in fire alarm drills, tornado warnings, bomb warnings and other threats, employ the same pattern, which is normally to direct occupants from a building in the same direction through the same exit or exits, regardless of the type or location of the threat. Unfortunately, such systems can result in the occupants being evacuated in the direction of and into the threat, which could result in the injury or death of the occupants.
After Sep. 11, 2001, current evacuation systems became obsolete. A more sophisticated and intelligent system was needed.
The present invention is a state-of-the-art directional evacuation system that overcomes the problems of current evacuation systems. The system of the present invention displays and enunciates the direction that occupants should follow when evacuating a building or premises along with notifying external first-responders, such as police, fire department and paramedics, by established secure or insecure technologies, including but not limited to the public telephone system, e-mail, pager network, Internet, cell and satellite communications. Multiple link systems of the present invention can be utilized over wide areas for evacuation purposes. Even entire regions can be protected by linking multiple protected complexes. Secure protocols are used to safely communicate evacuation reasons and directions to external responders such as police, fire and rescue and hazardous materials teams, among others.
The present system is activated by onsite or offsite personnel or external emergency management agencies using various technologies described herein. The system can even be self-activating through the use of both onsite and offsite sensors and sensor rays. The evacuation direction is calculated by the system software using direction of the threat, type of threat and weather information obtained through an integrated onsite weather station. The system software then communicates the appropriate evacuation response to the occupants by both visual and audible means through devices placed throughout the protected area.
The prior art includes the following:
Patent No.InventorIssue Date(U.S. unless stated otherwise)6,518,878SkoffFeb. 11, 20036,402,031HallJun. 11, 20026,198,390Schlager et al.Mar. 6, 20015,343,509DouniesAug. 30, 19944,280,123Right et al.Jul. 21, 19813,925,763Wadhwani et al.Dec. 9, 19753,601,540BryanAug. 24, 19713,511,933HolmesMay 2, 1970
The prior art does not disclose an evacuation system like the present invention. The evacuation system of the present invention preferably has three major components—an onsite weather station, an alarm system associated with five distinct emergency responses and an automatic notification system notifying external first responders and other agencies upon activation of any of the alarms. Unlike other evacuation systems the present system allows the system administrator the ability to determine and direct the direction of the evacuation of occupants during an evacuation event. The direction of evacuation is determined according to threat information, weather data and sensor input. Once the direction of the evacuation is determined, the system activates visual and audible indicators to the evacuees as well as external parties of the direction and threat type through several communication methods and protocols so that external first responders know what challenges will be encountered, thereby resulting in a better overall outcome. A notification list can be maintained for each threat type to provide a more effective crisis response. Threat types may include fire, weather, hostile persons, explosives, nuclear, chemical, biological, among others.
The present evacuation system preferably provides for a minimum of five distinct alarms that correlate to new Twenty-First Century evacuation routes and standards. For simplicity, the alarms correlate to the four cardinal headings: North, East, South and West, which are correlated to numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4, respectively. In other words, the new standard for the direction North will always be exit #1 with displays indicating that exit and the standardized alarm for North will be one beep, which also correlates to the exit number. Therefore, the direction North will be exit 1 with a one-beep alarm; East, exit 2, with a two-beep alarm; South, exit 3, with a three-beep alarm; and West, exit 4, with a four-beep alarm. The fifth alarm is a steady beep tone or other steady signal to indicate that the evacuees are to take shelter or remain inside the premises. In addition, the evacuation direction may also be enunciated through the audio device.
The many object and advantages and preferred embodiments of the present invention will be described below.